


I Do

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M, Wedding, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: What if Brian and Justin decide not to break off their engagement? They get married and live happily ever after. That is until someone familiar shows up.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 30





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the inspiration to write another Queer As Folk fanfic, which is ultimately probably my favorite one I’ve written so far. Enjoy! :D

Brian and Justin were getting their suits on, feeling the excitement inside of them as they knew they both wanted to get married. Brian felt his hands shake, but only because he's trying to get his pants zipped up. 

"Let me help." Justin smiled, zipping it up and buttoning it as well. 5 years ago, Brian would've said no to marriage, but now, he is finally embracing that lifestyle and because he found what he was looking for. 

"You look beautiful, mi amor." He complimented Justin, holding his hand. Once they were ready, Brian fixed his hair slightly and grinned at his reflection. 

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Justin exclaimed, smiling even more than he is. 

"I can't believe that I, Brian Andrew Kinney, am finally getting married after I said that I didn't believe in love." Brian looked down, blushing a lot. The music started playing in the background and that meant it was time for the wedding to begin. 

"Are you ready?" Justin asked. 

"You bet your gay ass I am." Brian laughed, his face red. 

"Then, let's do this." He smiled back, biting his lip. They both began walking the aisle in unison. Gus walked the aisle as well, holding the cushion with the rings. 

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the wedding with Brian Andrew Kinney and Justin Taylor." The minister announced. "Brian, do you take Justin to be your lawfully husband?" She asked Brian. 

"I do." He smiled. 

"And Justin, do you take Brian to be your lawfully husband?" She asked Justin this time. 

"I do." He smiled back. 

"The rings please." She said and Gus lifted the cushion. Brian held Justin's ring, while Justin held his. They placed them onto each other's hands and the minister continued talking. "By the power invested in me and the state of Pittsburgh, I now pronounce you Mr. Kinney-Taylor. You may now kiss your man." She said. Brian and Justin began kissing each other. Everyone was clapping and applauding. 

"Never in a million years did I expect to see these two married." Debbie pointed out, wiping her eyes. Michael was also crying tears of joy. Once the wedding was over, it was time for the reception. 

"How does it feel to be married?" Daphne asked Brian and Justin. 

"Almost like a fairy tale. A long ass of a fairy tale." Brian smiled, wiping his eyes. Justin laughed, kissing his cheek. 

"Well, I'm sure glad as hell you two are happy." She said happily. 

"Here's a song that I'm sure you two are familiar with." Ted grinned, playing Save The Last Dance For Me by The Drifters.

"It's our song." Justin said quietly. He and Brian began dancing to it differently but at least in a more memorable way. 

A familiar face showed up and it was Joan. When the song was over, Brian looked at her disapprovingly. He couldn't believe his own mother would show up. Let alone, how did she get invited.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Brian said, trying his hardest not to get angry.

"Well, I heard you were getting married and I wanted to congratulate you and your husband." She told him. 

"No, you don't. You want to make yourself feel better and continue telling me about how God won't forgive me for all the sins I've supposedly done, as well as my homosexuality." He laughed, then facing her. "Face it, Joan. You're not my mother. Never have, never will. So take your Christian ass out of here or I'll be pleased to call the police for trespassing." He finished. 

"Brian, I know I haven't been kind to you in the past two decades, but I want to make things better with you and your husband. Please take this consideration, what we've both gone through." She insisted.

"No." Brian shook his head. 

"Oh, alright then. If you are willing to take my offer, you know where to find me." Joan said, walking away. 

"I'd like to make a toast to the lovely wedded couple. Brian, it's my honor to say that you've been a great man to Justin and I'm glad to call you your mother in law. Welcome to the family." Jennifer smiled, hugging Brian.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I need a moment to breathe." He thanked her, turning around to cry in peace. Brian looked up and thanked God for everyone in his life and the wedding itself. As everyone was talking about Brian and Justin, Brian still had tears in his eyes, but only because of how much this is such a surreal feeling this wedding is. 

"Brian." A voice said. He looked at his shoulder and it was an angel him and devil him. 

"What?" He answered.

"You're making a mistake getting married." The devil version of him said. 

"Brian, don't listen to the devil. He's making a fool of himself." The angel said. 

"Which is it, Brian?" The devil insisted, chanting negative stuff to him over and over again. The angel kept on chanting positive stuff.

"Stop it!" Brian yelled and everyone looked at him. 

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, holding his hand.

"These voices in my head are hurting me!" He exclaimed. 

"What voices? I don't hear them." He looked around, wondering what's the commotion. 

"Brian, maybe you should lay down a bit afterwards." Michael assured him. A few minutes later, Brian was feeling a bit better.

"You want to cut the cake?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and they walked to cut it. Inside, it had a rainbow. They grabbed a piece and gave it to each other, smiling even more than before. 

"Now, it's perfect." Brian chuckled, licking Justin's lips. Everyone laughed at them. 

"Brian, I have something to tell you." Justin grinned. 

"You're not pregnant right?" He smirked. 

"Better." He laughed, handing Brian an envelope with papers. He looked at him skeptically, then opening the envelope and shouted.

"Justin, you did not just think about doing so!" He exclaimed.

"Yup. I decided to legally adopt Gus as a return for you proposing to me." He told him. 

"Justin, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Brian choked in tears, crying happily. Gus walked to him and Justin, hugging them both. "You hear that, Sonny Boy? You have two daddies now." Brian told him, kissing him.

"Yay!!!" He said happily, a huge grin on his face. That day, there was more dancing and by 9 pm, the reception was over. Brian and Justin went to their limousine and it was labeled, Two fags who just got hitched. 

"Suck on this, America!" Brian used his middle finger in the air. There was laughing and tears of happiness as everyone waved to him and Justin.


End file.
